<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Gift by sambrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118207">The Final Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambrea/pseuds/sambrea'>sambrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambrea/pseuds/sambrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth finds out that Vax left her one final gift before he died, or is it two?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't write one shots very often but this idea stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it out, ever since I watched the end of campaign one.  I can't believe I haven't come across any fic with this idea, and I will be writing more of these characters because I absolutely love them.  Comments and criticism are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>It had been a week since Vax went to be with the Raven Queen.  Vex and Percy had returned to Whitestone and convinced Keyleth to come with them, while Grog went to Vasselheim with Pike and Scanlan returned to Ank'Harel to be with Kaylie and find a successor to be the Meat Man.</p><p>“Keyleth darling, I don't want you to be alone right after we lost Vax and I don't want you to go lead the Ashari yet,” Vex implored her, grabbing her hands tightlyc as they started going their separate ways.  After all, they had defeated Vecna and it was time to start thinking about their lives after Vox Machina.</p><p>“You don't mind?” Keyleth asked softly, tears coming to her eyes.</p><p>“Never.  You're always welcome here darling,” Vex assured her, putting a hand on her cheek gently, her eyes filling with tears as well.</p><p>Keyleth glanced past her to Percy, who was standing with his hand on the small of Vex's back.  </p><p>“She's absolutely correct Kiki.  You have a home here for as long as you want it,” Percy agreed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Keyleth said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>She started feeling weird, different about a week after returning to Whitestone.  Like something was off in her body, but not necessarily in a bad way.  She managed to get away to Vasselheim for an afternoon to visit Pike in her temple, since she didn't want to bother any of the healers in Whitestone and she was sure whatever was going on would eventually get back to Vex and Percy anyways.  </p><p>“Keyleth!  What are you doing here?  Is everything all right?” Pike asked with concern as she grabbed Keyleth's hands when Keyleth entered Sarenrae's Temple.</p><p>“Nothing earth-shattering, but can we go somewhere private to talk?” Keyleth asked in a whisper, making Pike look more concerned but at the same time she relaxed a little.</p><p>“Of course!  Come here,” Pike agreed, grabbing Keyleth's hand and leading her to a small alcove off the main altar area.  “What's going on?” she asked softly, pushing Keyleth onto the bench.</p><p>“Can you... check my health for me?” Keyleth whispered, blushing slightly.</p><p>Pike's brow furrowed for a second before clearing with wide eyes.  “Do you think...”</p><p>“Something feels different Pike.  I don't want to hope but I think Vax left me a present, something to keep his memory alive.”</p><p>Pike just grinned at her and gently pressed a hand to her stomach, dropping her chin as she concentrated for a second.  Keyleth stayed silent, leaning back against the wall as she waited.</p><p>It took a little longer than Keyleth thought it would but Pike eventually patted her stomach and looked at her with a grin and suspiciously shiny eyes.  “You're right, you're about two months pregnant... with twins.”</p><p>Keyleth shuddered.  “Twins?  I can't do this without him,” she admitted.</p><p>Pike bit her lip before climbing up on the bench next to her and wrapping her arms around Keyleth.  “Yes you can.  You aren't going to be alone.  They're going to be so spoiled.  Between Vex, who is going to be over the moon when she finds out, and Grog, who just plain loves babies, you have nothing to worry about.  We'll take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Pike's assurances, Keyleth returned to Whitestone with a bit of reluctance.  She found Vex in the garden tending the patch of snowdrops she had started cultivating after Vax's death.  She smiled at Keyleth as she entered the garden, wiping her hands on her pants as she stood up.</p><p>“Where have you been?  I haven't seen you all afternoon,” Vex asked gently as Keyleth took a seat on a nearby bench and Vex joined her.</p><p>Keyleth took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she answered, staring down at her clasped hands, and causing Vex's smile to quickly fade.  “I went to go see Pike in Vasselheim and I've got some interesting news.  Your brother left two last little surprises for me,” she added, putting a hand on her stomach.</p><p>Vex blinked a couple times, glanced down at where Keyleth's hand was resting and putting her answers together, then she pounced on her to wrap Keyleth in a tight hug,  “Why didn't you tell me?” Vex asked softly.</p><p>“I only found out for sure today.  I was so afraid to tell you though,” Keyleth admitted.</p><p>“What?  Why?”</p><p>“You took Vax's death so badly that I wasn't sure how you were going to respond.”</p><p>Vex pulled away slightly to look her directly in the eyes.  “Keyleth, you are my sister in everything but name.  If things had been different, I know you and Vax would have married and made that official.  It sucks that he won't be here but I'm incredibly happy for you and can't wait to meet my niece or nephew.  The fact that Vax isn't here doesn't change anything in my eye other than the fact that you'll need more support from Auntie Vex and Auntie Pike.  But did you say two?” she asked as she grasped Keyleth's hand almost to the point of pain.</p><p>Keyleth snorted softly.  “The family tradition of twins continues.  I'd like to stay here with you guys if that's okay.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Vex assured her.  “We love having you here and this only makes that more absolute.  It wouldn't be the same if you returned to Zephrah.”</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>Keyleth had been having trouble sleeping even before she found out she was pregnant and the relization didn't help her insomnia at all.  She had taken to going out to the bench Pike had built in honor of Vax, even in the late evening after she thought Vex and Percy had gone to bed and was sometimes joined by Galdric, who she found was a very good listener to her worries and thoughts though more often than not she just watched the stars cross the sky.</p><p>It was about a month after Pike had confirmed her pregnancy and it was cold enough in Whitestone that she was having to bundle up to stay warm but she was determined to visit the spot until her pregnancy prevented walking such a far distance, but that was a few months off even if she was already starting to have a baby bump.  </p><p>She was half-asleep one night, bundled up in her cloak and blanket when she felt a hand gently fall on her shoulder from behind.  “What are you doing out here?” she asked Vex as she sat down next to her on the bench and Trinket plopped down next to the bench with a sigh.  Vex reached over to gently scratch him between his ears.</p><p>“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Vex whispered, wrapping her cloak around her tighter.  “You haven't been sleeping, have you?”</p><p>Keyleth just shook her head after a second.  “How did you know?”</p><p>“You've almost fallen asleep at the breakfast table a few times, much less the dinner table,” Vex chided her gently.  “It wasn't hard to guess.  Percy's noticed too but decided to leave it up to me to come get you and bring you to bed.”</p><p>Keyleth was silent for a second.  “You want me to come to bed with you?”</p><p>Vex found it hard not to roll her eyes.  “Darling, we just want to take care of you.  No expectations of anything other than to give give you a good night's sleep with good friends.”</p><p>“And Percy is okay with this?”</p><p>“It was his idea.  We've been really worried about you even before you told us you were pregnant,” Vex admitted, entwining her fingers in Keyleth's.</p><p>“Okay then,” Keyleth finally said, earning a grin from Vex as they stood back up and returned to the castle.</p><p>Vex led an awkward feeling Keyleth up to her and Percy's bedroom, where the lights were still on and Percy was sitting by the fire reading as he waited for them, though already dressed for bed.  Without a word he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  </p><p>“You're okay with this?” Keyleth asked softly.</p><p>“Of course Kiki.  We want you and the babies to be healthy and happy and spending your nights in the forest isn't healthy.” </p><p>They helped her warm up in front of the fire and then strip down to very little before they all slipped into the bed which was certainly big enough for the three of them to her surprise.  True to her word, nothing was expected from her joining their bed except to sleep, sandwiched between Vex at her front and Percy spooning her from the back, and indeed, for the first time since Vax had died, Keyleth slept like the dead.</p><p> </p><p>That arrangement continued for a couple months until breakfast one morning.  “I need to go to Zephrah for a day or two.  My father doesn't know he's going to be a grandfather and I probably should let him know I'm not going to be returning to lead our tribe for a while,” she told Vex and Percy softly.</p><p>“Do you want us to come?” Vex asked.</p><p>“I could use a friend along,” Keyleth admitted.  </p><p>“Always,” Vex answered with a grin.</p><p>Percy declined to come with, citing a council meeting scheduled for the next day, though Keyleth had a feeling he didn't really want to deal with her father.</p><p>Stepping through the tree to Zephrah, Vex was holding her hand as they walked through the village and found Korrin.</p><p>“Keyleth,” he said softly as she entered, embracing her with a long hug.</p><p>“Hi Dad,” she whispered, returning the hug.  </p><p>“Are you back for good?  It's time you take up your mantle for good finally.”</p><p>Keyleth glanced at Vex and then looked around at the crowd that was starting to gather.  “Can we go talk somewhere privately?”</p><p>Korrin blinked a couple times before nodding.  “Of course,” he said before leading them through the crowd.  Keyleth stopped a few times to say hello to a few people as they walked by.</p><p>They found their way to his home and Korrin poured them all tea before they sat down.  “I would have thought that after Vecna was killed you'd be ready to take on your duties as the Voice,” he wondered as he sat down.</p><p>“There's a complication to that Dad.  I'll probably be able to take on my duties in about a year.  Vax left me two gifts arriving in about eight months,” she said, patting her stomach.</p><p>“Keyleth, just fucking say you're pregnant and stop dancing around it,” Vex sighed, rolling her eyes.  “You're going to be a grandfather in about eight months.”</p><p>Korrin was still for a moment before breaking into a wide grin, his eyes blinking back tears.  “Really?  And Vax is the father?  Where is he?””</p><p>Keyleth and Vex looked at each other in shock.  “Oh Pelor, you don't know,” Vex whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.</p><p>Keyleth took a second to gather her thoughts while looking down at her clasped hands.  “He's dead Dad,” she murmured, tears forming in her eyes.  “It's still hard to talk about but he was living on borrowed time that last battle in Vasselheim.  The Raven Queen claimed him not long after Vecna was banished.”</p><p>“Oh Keyleth, I'm so sorry to hear that,” Korrin said sincerely, taking her hand in his gently.  “He was a good man and I would have been proud to have him as a son-in-law.”</p><p>Keyleth sniffed as she gathered herself.  “I want to stay with Vex and Percy until they're born,” she admitted softly.</p><p>Korrin looked at Vex for a long moment.  “You lost your brother too, Vex'halia, I'm sorry about that too,” he added.</p><p>“Thank you, it's been rough,” Vex said with a small smile.  </p><p>“If that's what you want, of course you can stay with them.  But I expect regular updates on my grandchildren and I might have to come visit in a few months,” he assured her with a grin.</p><p>“We can do that.  I'll still come visit too,” Keyleth said, smiling back.</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>Seven months later, Keyleth was feeling like a whale.  Korrin was true to his word and came to visit a couple of times, also promising to come visit when the twins were born.  Pike was staying at the castle full-time to support Keyleth until they were born.</p><p>She had basically taken to catching short naps throughout the day since the twins were too active and restless at night to allow her to sleep for any length of time, though she was still spending the nights sandwiched between Vex and Percy, sometimes just bringing a book to keep her busy as the other two slept, dozing as much as she could and occasionally keeping Vex and Percy awake, even though she was trying really hard not to, more often than not though, she could blame it on a kick from a twin, but none of them were sleeping completely through the night in this last month of her pregnancy</p><p>Even though it was mid-summer, the castle was still cold and Keyleth found herself curled up in front of a lightly crackling fire in the library one afternoon in the most comfortable chair she had located in the castle, a really cushy high-backed armchair she was sure plenty of older De Rolos had taken advantage of  in bygone years.  </p><p>She had been having what Pike was calling false contractions for the last several days.  Pike said it was her body getting ready for actual labor, probably in a few days.  She had had to shoo Percy and Vex off to their regular duties and not hovering over her.  They all still had their earrings so it wasn't like it would be hard to let them know.</p><p>She was half reading some boring book on Whitestone history she had picked out specifically for what she hoped was it's ability to put her to sleep and half dozing when she felt a hand on her knee.  Cracking an eye open after a second with a sigh, she saw Pike looking up at her, a little sheepishly.  </p><p>“Sorry, I know you don't get much sleep these days,” she said softly as Keyleth stretched, wincing a little as her stomach protested painfully.</p><p>Pike looked at her carefully after the wince.  “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I'm still having those false contractions every once in a while,” Keyleth admitted.</p><p>Pike bit her lip.  “Every once in a while?  They're coming more regularly?” she asked softly.</p><p>“I guess so,” Keyleth whispered with a shrug.</p><p>“Huh, they might not be false then,” Pike told her with a little smile.  “Can I look?”</p><p>Keyleth nodded, a little scared of the answer as Pike put her hand on her stomach and concentrated then grinned at her.  “It's not false any longer,” she admitted.</p><p>Keyleth sighed.  “I kind of guessed that might be the case.”</p><p>Pike helped her to her feet gently, kissing her hand with a smile.  “You've been preparing for this for months Keyleth.  We're all ready to meet these guys and I know you are too.  Come on, let's get you comfortable and let Vex and Percy know.”</p><p>Pike led Keyleth to her bedroom and helped her into bed before letting Vex and Percy know as Keyleth curled up in bed, trying to relax her body and closing her eyes as Pike pulled a light blanket over her.  She heard two sets of footsteps rush down the hallway very close to each other before a hand was shaking her shoulder gently.   “Hi,” Keyleth whispered as she opened her eyes and lifted her head a little.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Vex asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Keyleth had a feeling she'd be hearing that question a lot in the next few hours.  “About what you'd expect for someone in labor,” she said sarcastically, making Vex smile a little.  Percy was standing behind her, looking uncomfortable.  “Percy, you don't have to be in the room if you don't want to.  I understand completely, believe me.”</p><p>“I might leave in a bit,” Percy admitted awkwardly, rubbing his arm.</p><p>Vex slid further onto the bed and put Keyleth's head in her lap, braiding her hair absently as they waited for the contractions to become more prominent.</p><p> </p><p>After about four hours, Keyleth was starting to feel like she needed to push.  She had been walking around for a while since it seemed to help the pain some.  She was surprised by how quickly it ended and how painful the whole thing was but at the end a beautiful boy and girl were hers, black haired and nearly identical.  </p><p>Keyleth however, was nearly catatonic by the time the boy was born, her head lolling against Vex's shoulder, who was sitting behind her in support.</p><p>“Hey, wake up,” Pike said gently as she got the twins cleaned up.  “We need names for them.  Do you have that figured out?”</p><p>Keyleth didn't answer for a second, gathering her thoughts and not succeeding very well.  “Vilyani and Elaina,” she whispered, barely awake.</p><p>Author's note: In case anyone is wondering, Vilya is Keyleth's mother's name, so I added a couple of letters to make it masculine, Vilyan is too close to villain for my liking.</p><p>“That's wonderful,” Vex whispered, kissing her shoulder gently.  “Vax would be so proud of you.”</p><p>Pike laid the babies in bassinet in the room before turning to check more thoroughly on Keyleth.  “Hey, you don't look too good,” she murmured, climbing up onto the bed next to her.</p><p>Keyleth could swear that Vex tensed up behind her as Pike said that but was already feeling like her consciousness was slipping away.</p><p> </p><p>Keyleth felt like she was floating in darkness, her feet weren't on anything solid and when she looked around, she couldn't see anything, not even her own body.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long she was in darkness but all of a sudden, her feet were standing on what felt like solid ground, but the blackness was impenetrable around her.  She sat down on the ground, still feeling really tired and weak but realized that at least here she wasn't pregnant any longer and pulled her legs to her chest and just waited, since she wasn't sure what else she could do.</p><p>Some time later, she watched a figure walk out of the darkness in a black cloak with the hood drawn up over it's face.  Keyleth scrambled to her feet, not liking the look of the figure.</p><p>It stopped a few feet away, it's head tilting to the left as it stared at her before hands reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing Vax, who had a slightly sad smile on his face, looking a lot better than he did the last time Keyleth saw him.</p><p>“Am I dead?” Keyleth asked him, her voice breaking as she walked a few steps closer to him.</p><p>“Pike's doing her best to make sure you don't die, but it's not certain that she'll save you,” Vax explained.  “I'm sorry Kiki, I never thought you'd be the first one I'd see again,” he added, rushing forward to engulf her in a hug, which she returned, though she wasn't exactly sure whether to be happy to see him or not.</p><p>“Are the twins okay?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“They're fine and it doesn't matter if you die, Vex and Percy will raise them as their own children,” Vax assured her, clasping a hand to her cheek and resting his forehead against hers.  “I'm so proud of you, Keyleth.  I'm sorry I couldn't be there to support you.  It wasn't easy but you had two beautiful children who are going to grow up into wonderful people.”</p><p>“I was wishing that you were there every single day,” Keyleth admitted, leaning into his hand and unable to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  “Now you're here and I kind of wish you weren't.”</p><p>“I know, and I understand completely.  My Queen was kind enough to let me watch over you during your pregnancy and keep you safe but there's only so much we can do.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Something inside of you that wasn't supposed to started bleeding during the birth and no one noticed, it was mostly internal so you just slowly bled out.”</p><p>He lifted his head slightly, looking at something that Keyleth couldn't see in the darkness before he smiled slightly.  “Well, Pike was able to stabilize you thankfully so I don't have much time.  Let Vex know that I love her and am always watching over her.”</p><p>Keyleth reached up and covered his hand with her own.  “Will I see you again?” she asked, sniffling a little.</p><p>“I'm always watching over you Keyleth, but I know we will see each other again even if it isn't for many years,” he said, lifting her chin and kissing her gently but firmly.  Keyleth closed her eyes in response and his touch faded slowly away, leaving her alone again in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>It took several tries but Keyleth finally managed to get her eyes open.  She was still feeling really weak  and didn't even want to try to lift his arms off where they were resting next to her.  </p><p>It was darker than she expected in the room.  She was supported by several pillows at her back, which were keeping her a little bit upright, allowing her to look around better without having to try to lift her head.</p><p>There were a couple candles lit in the sconces on the walls but the room was mostly in shadow but Keyleth was able to make out Pike reading a book in a chair next to the bed.</p><p>Pike noticed she was awake a few seconds later as Keyleth rolled her head in her direction.  “Hey,” she said softly, grinning as she put her book to the side.  “You're finally awake.”</p><p>“How long have I been unconscious?” Keyleth whispered, swallowing a couple times before she managed to ask.</p><p>Pike reached to a nearby pitcher and helped her get a drink of water.  “Three days,” she admitted as she gently returned Keyleth's head to the pillow, her hand behind it, supporting her.</p><p>“The twins?”</p><p>“Perfect in every way,” Pike assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder.  “We found a wet nurse to help until you are better so you don't have to worry about them.”</p><p>“Good,” Keyleth murmured as she closed her eyes again, exhausted already.</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>It took about a week for Keyleth to be able to take over caring for the twins.  Vex, Pike and Percy were really helpful, making sure she ate well and was recovering well.  Keyleth admitted that she had seen Vax while she was unconscious much to Vex's mixed horror and delight, especially after she passed on his message.</p><p>Elaina and Vilyani grew up to be adventurers just like their parents after they grew up on all of the stories of Vox Mahina, with Elaina becoming a ranger just like her Aunt Vex, partnering with one of Trinket's grand-daughters and Vilyani becoming a druid just like his mother.  </p><p>Keyleth did eventually return to Vesrah to rule once they were grown up and went off on their own adventures, with a group made up of other children of Vox Machina, including three of Vex and Percy's children and one of Pike and Scanlan.</p><p>Keyleth lived to see every other member of Vox Machina go to their well-deserved rest but once she had trained Vilyani as her successor for several years, she quietly stepped into the sun tree in Whitestone without a destination to become part of the weave of nature and wasn't surprised to find Vax waiting for her in the darkness, pulling her spirit out into the after life, where the rest of Vox Machina was waiting to greet her with open arms and a few tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written any Critical Role fic before, but you can find my older stuff under the same name at fanfiction.net for anyone curious enough.  I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>